Mollie Sugden Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Mollie Sugden. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. FILMS mollie sugden holiday with strings.png|Doris - Check In Girl in Holiday With Strings (1974)|link=Holiday With Strings mollie sugden aybs film.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served? (1977)|link=Are You Being Served? (film) TELEVISION mollie sugden hugh and i1.png|Ethel Crispin in Hugh and I; Episode: Love Thy Neighbour (1962)|link=Hugh and I: Love Thy Neighbour mollir sugden first night.png|Mrs Phillips in First Night; Episode: Maggie (1964)|link=First Night: Maggie mollie sugden hugh and i.png|Ethel Crispin in A Christmas Night with the Stars ''; Episode: ''Hugh and I (1964)|link=A Christmas Night with the Stars: Hugh and I mollie sugden steptoe and son1.png|Melanie's Mother in Steptoe and Son; Episode: And Afterwards At... (1965)|link=Steptoe and Son: And Afterwards At... mollie sugden The Six Wives of Henry VIII.png|Lotte in The Six Wives of Henry VIII; Episode: Anne of Cleves (1970)|link=The Six Wives of Henry VIII: Anne of Cleves mollie sugden up pompeii.png|Flavia in Up Pompeii!; Episode: The Love Potion (1970)|link=Up Pompeii!: The Love Potion mollie sugden the liver birds grandad.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Grandad (1971)|link=The Liver Birds: Grandad mollie sugden for the love of ada1.png|Nellie Pollitt in For the Love of Ada; Episode: The Journey (1971)|link=For the Love of Ada: The Journey mollie sugden doctor at large1.png|Mrs Mollett in Doctor At Large; Episode: It's All in the Mind (1971)|link=Doctor At Large: It's All in the Mind mollie sugden doctor at large2.png|Mrs Mollett in Doctor At Large; Episode: Devon Is Lovely At This Time of Year (1971)|link=Doctor At Large: Devon Is Lovely At This Time of Year mollie sugden for the love of ada2.png|Nellie Pollitt in For the Love of Ada; Episode: The Christening (1971)|link=For the Love of Ada: The Christening mollie sugden please sir.png|Alice Larch in Please Sir!; Episode: What's a Class Between Friends? (1971)|link=Please Sir!: What's a Class Between Friends? mollie sugden steptoe and son2.png|Auntie Minnie in Steptoe and Son; Episode: Oh, What a Beautiful Mourning (1972)|link=Steptoe and Son: Oh, What a Beautiful Mourning mollie sugden doctor in charge.png|Mrs Waring in Doctor In Charge; Episode: The Devil You Know (1972)|link=Doctor In Charge: The Devil You Know mollie sugden six days of justice.png|Mrs Dunne in Six Days of Justice; Episode: A Private Nuisance (1972)|link=Six Days of Justice: A Private Nuisance mollie sugden doctor in charge 2.png|Mrs Waring in Doctor in Charge; Episode: Honey Lamb (1972)|link=Doctor in Charge: Honey Lamb mollie sugden doctor in charge3.png|Mrs Waring in Doctor in Charge; Episode: Mum's the Word (1972)|link=Doctor in Charge: Mum's the Word mollie sugden emma.png|Mrs Goddard in Emma; Episode: Episode #1.1 (1972)|link=Emma: Episode #1.1 mollie sugden aybs pilot.png|Mrs Slocombe in Comedy Playhouse; Episode: Are You Being Served? (1972)|link=Comedy Playhouse: Are You Being Served? mollie sugden my wife next door.png|George's Mother in My Wife Next Door; Episode; Total Separation (1972)|link=My Wife Next Door: Total Separation mollie sugden the fenn street gang.png|Mrs Greer in The Fenn Street Gang; Episode: The Lady with the Lamp (1972)|link=The Fenn Street Gang: The Lady with the Lamp mollie sugden aybs dear sexy knickers.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Dear Sexy Knickers (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?: Dear Sexy Knickers mollie sugden aybs our figures are slipping.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Our Figures Are Slipping (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?; Episode: Our Figures Are Slipping mollie sugden aybs camping in.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Camping In (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?: Camping In mollie sugden aybs his and hers.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: His and Hers (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?: His and Hers mollie sugden aybs diamonds are a man's best friend.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Diamonds Are a Man's Best Friend (1973)|link=Are You Being Served?: Diamonds Are a Man's Best Friend mollie sugden coronation street 1973 1.png|Nellie Harvey in Coronation Street; Episode: Episode dated 30 April 1973 (1973)|link=Coronation Street: Episode dated 30 April 1973 Mollie sugden the liver birds has anyone seen thingy.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Anybody Here Seen Thingy? (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Anybody Here Seen Thingy? mollie sugden the liver birds Friends At First Sight.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Friends at First Sight (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Friends at First Sight Mollie sugden love thy neighbour.png|Sister Martin in Love Thy Neighbour; Episode: The Antenatal Clinic (1974)|link=Love Thy Neighbour: The Antenatal Clinic Mollie sugden the liver birds life is just a bowl of sugar.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Life is Just a Bowl of Sugar (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Life is Just a Bowl of Sugar mollie sugden the liver birds pack up your troubles.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Pack Up Your Troubles (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Pack Up Your Troubles mollie sugden the liver birds follow that ring.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Follow That Ring (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Follow That Ring mollie sugden aybs the clock.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: The Clock (1974)|link=Are You Being Served?: The Clock mollie sugden the liver birds the bride that went that a way.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: The Bride That Went That-A-Way (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: The Bride That Went That-A-Way mollie sugden aybs cold comfort.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Cold Comfort (1974)|link=Are You Being Served?: Cold Comfort mollie sugden the liver birds let sleeping dogs lie.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie mollie sugden aybs the think tank.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: The Think Tank (1974)|link=Are You Being Served?: The Think Tank mollie sugden the liver birds and then there was one.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: And Then There Was One (1974)|link=The Liver Birds: And Then There Was One mollie sugden aybs big brother.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Big Brother (1974)|link=Are You Being Served?: Big Brother mollie sugden aybs hoorah for the holidays.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Hoorah for the Holidays (1974)|link=Are You Being Served?: Hoorah for the Holidays mollie sugden aybs the hand of fate.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: The Hand of Fate (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: The Hand of Fate mollie sugden aybs coffee morning.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Coffee Morning (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: Coffee Morning mollie sugden aybs up captain peacock.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Up Captain Peacock (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: Up Captain Peacock mollie sugden aybs cold store.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Cold Store (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: Cold Store mollie sugden aybs wedding bells.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Wedding Bells (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: Wedding Bells mollie sugden aybs german week.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: German Week (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: German Week mollie sugden aybs shoulder to shoulder.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: Shoulder to Shoulder (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: Shoulder to Shoulder mollie sugden aybs new look.png|Mrs Slocombe in Are You Being Served?; Episode: New Look (1975)|link=Are You Being Served?: New Look Mollie sugden the liver birds it takes all kinds.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: It Takes All Kinds (1975)|link=The Liver Birds: It Takes All Kinds mollie sugden the liver birds look after the children.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Look After the Children (1975)|link=The Liver Birds: Look After the Children mollie sugden the liver birds Love Is a Many Stupid Thing.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Love Is a Many Stupid Thing (1975)|link=The Liver Birds: Love Is a Many Stupid Thing mollie sugden the liver birds dinner for three.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Dinner For Three (1975) |link=The Liver Birds: Dinner For Three mollie sugden the liver birds everybody is beautiful.png|Mrs Hutchinson in The Liver Birds; Episode: Everybody Is Beautiful (1975)|link=The Liver Birds: Everybody Is Beautiful